


big feelings time

by skymageariel



Series: 31 days of The Dragon Prince [31]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix It, Sad, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymageariel/pseuds/skymageariel
Summary: After the events of Through the Moon, a certain pair has that conversation they’ve been needing to have since one of them left.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: 31 days of The Dragon Prince [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946767
Comments: 22
Kudos: 43





	big feelings time

_ The scene opens in Callum’s bedroom in Katolis. The window is open, causing a slight breeze to shuffle the curtains and rustle the papers on Callum’s desk, where he’s sitting, drawing in his sketchbook. We notice the pages he’s drawing on are growing thin as he’s nearing the end of the book. The sun is setting, creating a dim halo of golden light that shines across the stone walls.  _

_ Callum sketches and a shot of his face is seen. He is clearly frustrated, and snaps the pencil he is using. With a groan he reaches into the desk to find another. In doing so, we see an angle of the sketch and see it’s a picture of Rayla with a half finished body next to it- one that will turn out to be Callum’s in the end.  _

_ The door creaks open and Rayla steps inside, hair disheveled, clothes stained with mud. She is clearly exhausted. She falls onto her bed with a groan, causing Callum to realize she’s here. He turns around to see her lying face down on the comforter. _

CALLUM

Hey.

RAYLA

Hey. 

CALLUM

I haven’t seen you all day.

RAYLA

Yeah.

CALLUM

What have you been up to? 

RAYLA

Just sparring with Soren. 

CALLUM

Cool.  _ (He turns back to his sketchbook and erases a few lines. The outlines of the sketch of himself start to disappear top to bottom.)  _ So I’ve been meaning to ask you something. Th-that is, if you’re up for it.  _ (He stutters through the statement, not making eye contact, clearly nervous.) _

RAYLA

( _ knowingly)  _ What's that? 

  
  


CALLUM

_ (Nervous)  _ I was wondering if you would wanna talk. For a bit. About some stuff.  _ (He’s having trouble verbalizing what he needs to say.) _

RAYLA

_ (Sighs)  _ I’m...I’m actually pretty tired. Yeah. I think I’m gonna go to bed early. ( _ opens wardrobe and starts to grab jammies)  _

CALLUM

_ (Spins around in his chair, knocking a few papers to the floor, but he doesn’t notice or care.)  _ Actually, no.  _ (She freezes for a moment, facing away from him, Katolis jammies in her arms.)  _ I wanna talk about the Moon Nexus. 

RAYLA

( _ Resumes getting ready for bed, still facing away from him)  _ Oh...okay. What about it?

CALLUM

_ (Stands, facing Rayla, who’s back is still turned.)  _ I think you know exactly what I’m talking about.  _ (His tone gets darker. His voice hints at anger, but his expression only borders on annoyance..) _

RAYLA

Oh ( _ Turns around to face him and stands shocked as she now sees his expression)  _ Callum I- 

CALLUM

I need to know what was going through your head. I need to know why you thought that was a good idea.  _ (He shakes his head, glances at the ground, then back up at her. He begins the next line in a fake positivity.)  _ Walk me through your thought process. Tell me how long it took you to make that decision. 

RAYLA

Callum- 

CALLUM

No- tell me. Was it a week? A day? An hour, even?

RAYLA

Less than that actually.  _ (Finally looks him in the eye)  _ Right when you made me promise, I knew.  _ (For a moment, Callum stares at her; dumbfounded. A second? It had only taken her a second?) _

CALLUM

_ (Scoffs)  _ That easy, huh?

RAYLA

( _ Getting angry and taking a step forward) _ You think it was easy? 

CALLUM

It must have been, right?  _ (He takes a step forward, brow furrowed. His voice grows deeper in anger.)  _ I mean, you’re not the first person to leave me behind. Can’t be that hard.  _ (His lip starts to tremble, but the rest of his expression doesn’t falter.) _

RAYLA

( _ Taken back, but still persistent in her anger)  _ It...it wasn't like that….you know it wasn't like that. 

CALLUM

How was I supposed to know? Tell me how I was supposed to gather that from the vague note you left behind.  _ (He takes another step forward, shoulders tensed.) _

RAYLA

( _ Does not falter anymore)  _ How was I supposed to let you follow me? How was I supposed to let you risk your life for me AGAIN? 

CALLUM

Maybe if you didn’t throw yourself into harm’s way every other week, I wouldn’t have to. Maybe if you cared more about your well being, I wouldn't have to be the one to make sure every conversation we have isn’t our last.  _ (Raises his voice to just below a shout.)  _ You’ve been a lone wolf for so long, you need to realize that there are people who care about you! And you need to accept that I’m one of them!

RAYLA

If you really cared, you would have just left me alone! I told you not to follow me and you did. If you knew me, if you cared about me, you would have listened. 

CALLUM

_ Caring  _ about people doesn’t mean giving them whatever they want.  _ Caring  _ about people means wanting what’s best for someone.  _ Caring  _ about  _ you  _ means chasing you down when you run at death without stopping. Caring about you means searching for you when  _ every other person  _ tells you to move on. 

RAYLA

Maybe when someone tells you to move on it’s for a good reason. Maybe you should listen to them instead of chasing after them. ( _ starting to be indirectly but directly at herself as her voice begins to falter)  _ Maybe that person doesn’t want to be followed because they’re not worth being chased. 

CALLUM

_ (His face softens and he falters for a moment, shifting his weight back as if recoiling from her words. His face settles neutral. Then returns to anger again. He lets out a chuckle, but he is not amused.)  _ Are you trying to tell me that everything I’ve done to try and find you has been  _ worthless?  _

RAYLA

( _ Cold and blunt)  _ Worthless efforts for a worthless cause.

CALLUM

So the sleepless nights were worthless.  _ (He steps closer.)  _ The skipping meals was worthless.  _ (Another step.)  _ The maps I charted were worthless.  _ (Yet another step- he’s right in front of her now.)  _ The endless journeys I went on. Worthless. The crying. The praying. The hope that I’d be able to find you in one piece. The feeling of guilt I had to deal with all that time. That feeling that it was my fault. The notion that I was the one who chased you away. Worthless. Are you truly telling me- think about this now- are you  _ actually  _ telling me  _ to my face  _ that me almost killing myself to find you was  _ worthless?  _

RAYLA

No. 

CALLUM

Then what was it? 

RAYLA

I don’t know- I don’t wanna talk about this!

CALLUM

No, this conversation is long overdue. What was the reason you left in the dead of night without saying goodbye?

RAYLA

It was you. ( _ His expression shifts and he points her finger to his chest, making him falter in place)  _ You made me like this. You made me weak. I’m not strong enough because of you. You tore down the walls I spent years building up and for what? Just so I would have to leave you in the dead of the night. You made me soft, you made me someone who cared too much, someone whose feelings got in the way of my missions at hand. That’s not someone I want to be. I couldn’t watch you follow me just to throw your life away on something- someone who doesn't even matter!

CALLUM

I don’t think you realize that you’ve always been “soft”. We wouldn’t be here if  _ you _ didn’t care. What happened to “Say the word and I’ll go back into that tower with you?” You were never heartless, but you were also never weak. Whatever paranoia that’s building in your head is hurting other people, Rayla.  _ (His face falls for a moment. He’s still very angry, but he is starting to sympathize.)  _

RAYLA

_ (Sarcastic)  _ Well I’m sorry to whoever I hurt-

CALLUM

Me! You hurt me!

RAYLA

_ (Even more sarcastic, borderline furious.)  _ Oh, I’m sorry, did the middle of my sentence interrupt the beginning of yours? I wasn’t done talking. 

CALLUM

But-

RAYLA

That’s the thing- you don’t listen!  _ (She jabs a finger at him. There’s a shot that mirrors that panel in TTM, you know the one.)  _ You didn’t listen when I wanted to stay at the Storm Spire, you didn’t listen when I told you how I felt about Viren, and you didn’t listen when I told you not to follow me away from the Nexus. Maybe if you  _ listened  _ for once in your life, you’d realize I was never worth following. I’m a  _ wreck,  _ Callum, and I care about you too much to get dragged into the worthless mess that’s my life.  _ (Her eyes start watering, voice cracking on the last word.) _

CALLUM

_ (Yelling)  _ Would you stop saying that!

RAYLA

Stop saying what!

CALLUM

Stop saying you’re worthless! Just stop it! 

RAYLA

What difference does it make to you!

CALLUM

You are one of the few people I have left and I’m not going to let you tear yourself apart!

RAYLA

Maybe you should! You’re not listening again! That’s why I left, you know! I knew that whatever I asked, you would turn around and try to save me. You’d try and fix it for me!

CALLUM

_ (Yelling)  _ I JUST CANT WATCH SOMEONE ELSE I LOVE GET HURT- NOT AGAIN. 

_ There’s a beat of silence. For a second, neither of them move. The echo of his voice ricochets around the room like a bullet. The sun has since set and the room is significantly darker. Both Callum and Rayla are out of breath, and both of them have tears streaming down their cheeks. Callum’s shoulders shake.  _

CALLUM

_ (Just above a whisper.)  _ When I was four, my mother journeyed to Xadia to save our kingdom from a famine.  _ (His voice trembles, but he does not stop.)  _ Harrow told me she was going to be a hero. She was saving people.  _ (A beat.)  _ She never came home. I said goodnight to her for the last time and didn’t even know it.  _ (He takes a step back, sitting on the edge of his bed.)  _ So imagine you’re me. You get in bed, whisper goodnight to the one person you have left, expecting to wake up tomorrow and embark on the next big phase of your lives together. But when you open your eyes-  _ (He pauses, catching his breath.)  _ When you open your eyes, that person isn’t there. 

RAYLA

Callum, I-

CALLUM

You begin to panic. What if she got kidnapped? What if she heard an intruder and got hurt trying to fight them off? What if…. What if you chased her away somehow. What if she was sick of you?

RAYLA

Stop.

CALLUM

And then, after searching the entire Nexus for her, you find that letter. And in that letter, you’re told you’re no longer loved. That she needs to do this by herself, and trying to find her will do no good. You’re told to forget about her.  _ (Callum looks over at Rayla, still frozen in her spot from before. Rayla meets his eyes. He’s broken.)  _ And your worst fears... are confirmed.  _ (He slouches over, arms hugging his stomach.)  _ It’s your fault she left. You’re the problem. You’re the dumb human who chased her away. 

RAYLA

_ (Steps closer. She’s slouched over, making herself small.)  _ You know I didn’t mean it like that.

CALLUM

I need you to listen to me. _(He stands, but doesn’t look at her.)_ It’s no secret, the stuff I’ve been through. I don’t hide it, I don’t push the bad stuff away like you do. _(He takes a deep breath and walks over to his desk where his sketchbook is sitting, open. He turns to the drawing of his mother that he drew in season one. He studies it, hearboken._ _Rayla moves to stand behind him. She raises a hand, as if to place it on his shoulder, but lowers her hand before she can make the touch.)_ _(Callum is holding the sketchbook, turning the pages. A picture of Sarai, one of Claudia, one of Harrow, and then one of Rayla. As he speaks, his voice starts to get angry again, volume level rising)_ You were fully aware of the damage you would cause, and then- _(A beat)-_ you became one of the people I lost. 

_ (His last word echoes as the scene fades out to a shot of the throne room. Young Callum stands alone in the middle of the room. The doors open in tandem and King Harrow walks in. Before even saying a word, Harrow goes up to Callum and kneels to give him a hug. They break away, but he does not stand.) _

HARROW

Callum, I want to talk to you about life. And growing up.  _ (Callum hangs his head, struggling to meet Harrow’s eyes. Harrow lifts his chin, so that he can see his son.)  _ And how somehow there are changes you don’t expect.  _ (The doors to the throne room slam shut. Callum glances nervously at the doors.) _

YOUNG CALLUM

Where’s mom? 

HARROW

_ (He lets out a sigh, at a loss for words)  _ I need to tell you something.

YOUNG CALLUM

Is it big feelings time?

HARROW

I- yes. I suppose it is.

YOUNG CALLUM

Ok.  _ (He sits criss-cross applesauce on the floor, and Harrow follows suit. They take each other’s hands, making a circle. Harrow closes his eyes.)  _ Do you have any big feelings?

_ The scene fades back into Callum’s room, where he and Rayla stand at each other’s throats.  _

RAYLA

_ (Exasperated)  _ I didn’t think me leaving would hurt you this badly-

CALLUM

_ (Shouting again)  _ What did you think was gonna happen! Did you really think I’d be okay? Did you honestly think you meant nothing to me?

RAYLA

_ (Meeting his volume)  _ I left to protect you, and that’s the part you're missing! 

CALLUM

I don’t need protecting!

RAYLA

Neither do I! That’s why I left!

CALLUM

YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!  _ (He lets out a shout and chucks his sketchbook across the room. It hits the wall and falls onto the floor. His hands grasp the side of his head, fingers raking at his scalp.)  _

_ The scene fades again to the throne room where Young Callum and Harrow are sitting on the floor.  _

YOUNG CALLUM

_ (Noticing that Harrow is having trouble contextualizing his thoughts)  _ It’s okay, I’m here. You can talk to me.

HARROW

I know someone. Someone who… someone who I love very much. And… I feel like I’ve let him down.  _ (Harrow opens his eyes to look at Callum, who’s staring back at him.)  _ And I wish there was an easier way to tell him how I’ve failed him.  _ (Callum looks confused, so Harrow continues.) _ And when I tell him this… sad news… I know he will be angry. Angry with me. And I don’t blame him.

YOUNG CALLUM

What’s the sad news?

HARROW

_ (His eyes start watering and he can no longer look at his son.)  _ He’s lost someone very special. And he doesn’t even know it yet.  _ (Callum pulls his hands away.)  _ He’s lost someone who can never be replaced. 

YOUNG CALLUM

_ (Growing worried)  _ Where’s mom?

_ Fade back to Callum’s room, where the sketchbook is still lying face down on the floor. He and Rayla are still at it, but this conversation is clearly taking a toll on the both of them physically.  _

CALLUM

You leaving- you being gone made me absolutely miserable! You breaking that promise practically ruined my life!  _ (He drops his hands and stomps his foot in frustration.) _

RAYLA

I’d rather you be alive and miserable than dead at my expense!

CALLUM

And I’d rather be risking my life for you rather than wishing my life was over.  _ (Callum starts shaking)  _ You were the first person I chose to care about since Ezran was born and you threw it all away. 

RAYLA

Once again- I’d rather you be alive than risking your life for me. It’s like you think I can’t take care of myself! You jump to my rescue every single time I try to do something by myself!  _ (Rayla’s words sting the both of them.) _

CALLUM

If I didn’t try to help you, you would be dead!

RAYLA

And I’m okay with that! Every time I almost died was for the greater good!

CALLUM

What about me!

RAYLA

This isn’t about you!

CALLUM

_ (Stepping closer, so that their noses are once again inches apart.)  _ Then what is it about? Why did you break your promise to me! Why did you abandon me?

RAYLA

_ (Shouting, on the verge of tears)  _ Because I couldn’t bear to put you in harm's way! 

CALLUM

This is a two way thing- we have to look out for each other!  _ (Yelling, voice breaking.)  _ This isn’t “The Rayla Show”, this isn’t you against the world! You have to accept that you can’t do some things by yourself!

_ Rayla screams and sinks to her knees, shocking Callum for a moment. She starts shaking, and puts her head in her hands.  _

RAYLA

I was just trying to protect you! Because I love you!

CALLUM

Well you didn’t give that impression in the NOTE YOU LEFT BEHIND.

RAYLA

YOU KNOW I NEVER STOPPED LOVING YOU.  _ (She cries, words muffled through her fingers) _

CALLUM

THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE ACTED LIKE IT. BECAUSE NOW WE’RE BOTH IN A BAD PLACE. AND WHO DO WE HAVE TO THANK FOR THAT?

_ The scene shifts once more to the throne room. Young Callum has an idea as to what Harrow might say, but in true Callum fashion, he refuses to believe it until someone else tells him it’s true. _

HARROW

_ (Tears falling silently down his cheeks.)  _ I know you love your mother very much. And she loved you too, but… she’s not coming home. 

YOUNG CALLUM

_ (Whispering)  _ What?

HARROW

_ (Struggling to hold back the sob in the back of his throat.)  _ She sacrificed herself to save the entire kingdom. Including you. 

YOUNG CALLUM

You’re lying to me.

HARROW

Sh- she’ll be remembered as a hero. 

YOUNG CALLUM

Where is she?  _ (He stands and backs away, looking around the room.)  _ Where is she!

HARROW

_ (Head hung low, facing the floor, whispering.)  _ She’s dead. She’s not coming home.  _ (A beat. Callum stares at Harrow as he starts to realize what this means.)  _ She died a hero. 

_ Back in Callum’s bedroom, the two have reached a standstill. Rayla is still on the floor, hugging her knees with her back against Callum’s bedframe.  _

CALLUM

I don’t care what your intentions were.  _ (He grits his teeth and presses his lips together to keep from crying out.) _ You leaving  _ stung.  _ It stung, and I don’t know if I’ll ever heal from it.  _ (He brushes past her in a rage. He leaves the room, stepping on the ripped pages of his sketchbook as he goes.  _

_ Rayla peeks through her hands and sees he’s really gone, and a feeling of guilt settles in her stomach. She stands, shakily, and goes over to the sketchbook. She picks up the page he stepped on and sees its a picture of her and another unfinished outline. It’s the same drawing Callum was working on when she came in, but she doesn’t know that. She crumples the paper and throws it to the floor, stomping on it before going to sit on her bed, exhausted. An angle from above pans out and we hear her quiet sobs as the room fades to black and the first part of the scene ends. _

**Author's Note:**

> hey ! important note that i wrote this in collaboration with my bestie claire (@SAlLORAYLA on twitter) she did a good deal of rayla’s lines, so mad props to her for some of that awesome character insight
> 
> we have been sitting on this document since september 20th. we werent really sure if we should post it anywhere because like we’re REALLY proud of it, but we finally decided it would go up for the end of my 31 days series as a grand finale of sorts. we’re super super proud of this, so please be kind in the comments lol
> 
> this is that juicy angst that we’ve all been manifesting since through the moon- the conversation about why she left combined with the affect it had on them both is something we’ve all explored in our heads at least once. so this script is kind of a manifestation come to life
> 
> i hope you enjoy! claire and i worked really hard, so please support <3 thanks for reading!


End file.
